yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Odd-Eyes
"Odd-Eyes" (オッドアイズ Oddoaizu) is an archetype primarily composed of Level/Rank 7 Dragon-Type monsters used by Yuya Sakaki and Zarc in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime, the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga, and the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yuya!! manga. The moniker "Odd-Eyes" refers to the heterochromia iridum present among the monsters of the archetype, all of which have a red or yellow right eye and either a green or blue left eye. The "Odd-Eyes", "Magician", and "Performapal" archetypes each have cards that specifically support the others in them and can be used interchangeably to focus on which part of the "Odd-Eyes" arsenal you wish to use most, as demonstrated with Yuya Sakaki, who uses all three archetypes in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. The release of the Ritual Monster "Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon", officially cemented the "Odd-Eyes" archetype as the first and currently only archetype capable of using every Summon mechanic without leaving its archetype. Members Playing style The Pendulum Summoning mechanic was introduced with the trio of "Stargazer Magician", "Timegazer Magician", and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", which can search the other two cards. While "Odd-Eyes" is attacking, "Stargazer" and "Timegazer" can stun a Spell or Trap Card per turn. "Terraforming" and "Sky Iris" can be used in combination with "Magical Abductor" as a Pendulum Scale or monster. "Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon" can be used in combination with "Sky Iris" with the latter destroying Pendulum Scales to fuel the former's effect. This archetype usually has "Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer" and "Performapal Skullcrobat Joker" to, search for "Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn" and "Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix" for Pendulum Scales; or "Splashmammoth" "Trump Girl" for a Fusion Summon. The attack negatition effect of "Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon" works in combinaton with the protective field effects of "Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon" and "Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon". "Mirage Dragon" is most useful for changing itself or another Pendulum Scale for "Pendulum Dragon" to reuse the search effect after a Pendulum Summon. "Absolute Dragon" can also be destroyed with the last effect of "Sky Iris" to Special Summon "Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon" from the Extra Deck or be targeted by the effect of "Xiangke Magician" to Xyz Summon and gain the full effect of "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon". "Tune Magician" can be used with a Level 3 or 4 "Pendulum Magician" monster for a Synchro Summon of "Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon" or Special Summon a Level 7 "Pendulum Magician" for Xyz Material. "Nobledragon Magician" can be used in a similar fashion (from the hand or graveyard) with "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" for a Level 7 Synchro Summon or (from the Extra Deck) "Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon" for a Level 8 Synchro Summon. Instead of "Aether, the Empowering Dragon": "Kuraz the Light Monarch", and potentially "Hippo Carnival" for targets, can be used as an out for preventative Flood Gate effects that stop Special Summoning. Recommended cards Saber Dragon Chaos This is a Chaos focused build, revolving around "Saber Dragon"s Summon effect to fuel the Graveyard and attacking effect for aggression; possible to combo with the "Hieratic" Rank 6-7 support. Official Decks References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes